Fractured
by one2love
Summary: In Edward's hunt for Victoria through the south he is trapped by Jasper's sire- the sinister and manipulative Maria. Can Edward survive the murderous vampire mistress and her bloodthirsty newborn army?
1. Chapter 1: Blame

_I may be surrounded by others but I am alone._

 _I had believed there was no greater pain than the hole that had torn open my chest and ripped out my silent heart- of this I had been so sure- for how can such despair be anymore agonizing._

 _How unbearably wrong I was..._

 _My existence was like that of a night sky and it felt as though I was apart from myself- staring up at that same eternal cosmos. There in the great expanse a black hole devoured the vast heavens above me. All the points of light-those guiding stars that lead me on a path that was right and good were engulfed in the dark monstrosity within the abyss of space. It violently ripped away the light, swallowed up the beauty right before my eyes until all that was left was a void of darkness so uncontrollable that my wish to gaze upon the stars was insurmountable._

 _The darkness was all consuming, complete and absolute._

 _Those gleaming beacons of hope were gone from my sight..._

 _And I was all alone in the desolation..._

 _So very alone_

Chapter 1: Blame

My last words to the one to whom holds my heart haunt me. Every time I close my eyes I see her tear stained face- her eyes filled with agony as she believed my deplorable lies with devastating easy. How many times had I told her that I loved her? That she was my very reason to exist? That I was nothing without her? And yet she believed so easily that I didn't want her... How could she believe me so easily!

I craved to wrap her in my arms; to fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness but I need to protect her. I must! How can a beast such as I dare darken a being with such light as sweet Bella.

A week had passed since that fateful day and I lay curled on my couch in my room; trying to hold together the gaping hole that had ripped apart my chest when Carlisle returned from his shift at the hospital in Ithaca. His worry and concern echoed within the confines of my mind as he ascended the stairs. He gave a soft knock before entering not bothering to wait for a response-I wouldn't have given him one. Since we moved here and he started his work he'd come to me the moment he returned home.

He lifted me from my place before bringing me into his embrace, ' _Oh my son, my sweet boy- why must you continue to do this to yourself?'_ He didn't expect a relay for he already knew my reasons. Sometimes he knew me better then I knew myself - just as I knew him. He tried to clear his mind of all his thoughts; focusing on running his hand through my hair trying to give me comfort.

I wished that this was enough, that I could be content with the love of my friend, my constant companion-the man to whom I respected and revered above all others- my father but I couldn't. Not the love of all my family put together could fill the endless abyss that was left after I forced myself from Bella's life.

Carlisle's mind was not completely silent no matter how hard he tried- not like Bella's-no one was like Bella. His heartbreak and distress over my emotional suffering was always a silent companion now. Then the whispered thoughts of anguish over how my sorrow affected the rest of my family- we were falling apart at the seams. Jasper could barely stand to be within my vicinity because of the torment that I caused him; Alice suffered along with her mate as well as morning the lost friendship of her best friend. The pair were planning to leave.

Then there was Rosalie and Emmet for they too hated to be too close- the pain suffocated them. Rose was irritated with my emotional response-simply wanting things to go back to the way it was before. She may not show her care but deep within the walls she built around her heart she didn't want me to suffer- she wanted my happiness but she couldn't condone the consequence that such happiness had on a human life- this I understood and for this reason I must bare this agony so my love can have a happy _human_ life. Emmet hated feeling helpless for he may be the strongest among us but his strength could not protect his beloved family from their suffering. So they too were planning to leave and it was my fault.

It was my fault that Esme would weep when she thought no one was paying attention. It was my fault that my siblings were going to leave. It was my fault that Carlisle was clutching me tighter- helpless to easy my sorrow. It was all my fault.

My fault that Bella was in danger- if she had never met me then she would have been safe. I would have never wanted to drain her of the life giving ambrosia that raced through her veins. If it weren't for me she would have never met James and almost been killed. If it weren't for me she would have never known the evil that lurked in the shadows of this world. All my fault!

A feeling of dread filled me that I left one step unfinished concerning her safety. James' mate-Victoria. She would want revenge for what we did and what easier way to cause us the same agony that she went through- mate for a mate. I had to remove the threat she posed to my love.

I opened my eyes staring up into golden orbs full of love and concern. "I missed something..." His brows pulled together in confusion, "Victoria- she'll go after Bella. I have to protect Bella.

 _'You're leaving.'_ He looked upon me with grief, ' _please don't leave me'_ he pleaded silently.

"I have to," I grasped his hand in mine willing him to understand.

' _I'll go with you-'_ he tried to offer

"You and I both know you can't- Esme needs you. Now more than ever- as do the others," I was quiet for a moment; looking away from his eyes, "they'll stay if I go," I whispered.

His face crumpled in pain, _'I don't want anyone to leave.'_

"I can't have you loss them,"

 _'But I will loss you-please son. Please don't leave us,'_ my mentor pleaded with me.

I shook my head, "I have to protect Bella."

He closed his eyes excepting my decision and he drew me into a tighter hug, "come back to us son," _'back to me.'_

I rose from my position and we both stood, "I will," I paused looking down, "it won't be like the last time I left. You know that right?" I looked back up to meet his sad gaze.

"I know," he said solemnly as he made his way from my room to search out his beloved mate.

Once Carlisle was gone I proceeded to plan and gather what I needed. Alice entered silently watching my movement around the room. _'You're leaving,'_ she stated in her thoughts.

"I am," I turned to her, "you'll both stay...they'll need you." She gave a nod and raced into my arms. "Do you think you could see her future? So I know where to start."

"Seattle," ' _I looked for her when you made your decision,'_ In Alice's mind I saw an alleyway beside a nightclub with Victoria feeding from a young man.

"Thanks Alice," I said kissing the top of her head. I picked up my backpack and the two of us moved together down stairs. Emmet, Rose and Jasper had just entered the house frowning as they saw Esme dry sob in Carlisle's arms then they looked to me then down to the bag in my hand.

"I'm going to find Victoria," understanding spread through the minds of my siblings.

Alice took the bag from me as I moved towards Esme. She wrapped her arms around me as I held her to me, _'Please! I can't lose you too!'_

"You won't lose me," I whispered in her ear trying to diminish her sorrows as she recalled the loss of her first son-this was different. Though a part of me knew that this could be the last time I see her. For once the threat to my love was gone I doubted that I would be any condition-mentally- to return to them. "The others are not going anywhere," I continued giving the other's a pointed look, "I'll be back- I'm not going away forever," I said what could be a lie- I just wasn't sure yet. I gave her a sad smile and hugged her close to breathed in her scent, "I love you mom," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too!" she clutched me tighter before she unwillingly released me.

I turned to Carlisle who took me in his arms, _'I love you my son- my friend-come home to me.'_ I knew that this would be hard for him; to watch me walk away from him again and not know when or if I would return. He brush a hand threw my hair as he memorised my scent. _'I know that once this is done there a possibility that you won't return but I beg you to come back. It doesn't matter what state you're in Edward- we need you, Esme needs you, I need you-please, I need my best friend.'_

I responded by hugging him closer, "I love you too dad," his sad eyes lightened a fraction at the endearment- I used the term so rarely but I knew that in this moment it was what he need.

I hugged each of my siblings each in turn- both Jasper and Emmet offered to accompany me but I shook my head, "this is something I must to do on my own and you're needed here," I opened the door but stopped short on the cusp of the outside word and turned to Alice, "don't look for me."

"Edward..." she said displeased.

"Promise me. Don't look for me or Bella. Just let her go on with her human life-she deserves that."

"Fine," Alice conceded _'I'm not happy with this,'_ "I promise."

I did not want her to see any of the emotional turmoil that I would surely go through when Victoria was gone and I couldn't hold the hole together any more. I had to protect her. I was already tearing my family apart- there was no need for me to make it worse.

I gazed sadly one last time at my family, "good bye," I whispered then I ran.


	2. Chapter 2: Trap

Chapter 2: Trap

It was night fall by the time I left the airport in Seattle and traveled further to the inner-city. I could smell her sent all throughout the Seattle streets. I reached out in my mind searching through the thousands until I found her. She was just as Alice had seen her- her thoughts filled with the ecstasy from the blood of her kill. Racing forth covered in the shadows of night I followed her trail. As I closed in on her; she sensed the danger and fled-tossing her mutilated victim in the nearby dumpster and I followed her.

She ran south, she ran until the sun wouldn't allow our kind to move freely but once darkness engulfed the light she started to flee again and I would continue my hunt for her.

I had been so focused on Victoria that the minds of others slipped through my attention. We had crossed in to dangerous territory and I had foolishly failed to notice- my prey was so close but before I could reach her I was surrounded.

The hectic minds of over twenty newborns infiltrated my brain- there was no escape and Victoria was gone- I couldn't even hear her in my mind. I had to think! I searched their minds trying to find something that could help me. The same face flashed sporadically in all their thoughts-a face that I had seen in another- a face that had haunted him every single day since he opened his eyes to this new existence. Maria.

Her thoughts came into my mind from a distance as she looked over her warriors. I turned and stared into her crimson eyes and called out above the hissing of the circling newborns, "Major Jasper sends his regards Maria," she tilted her head and smirked. Her mind filled with possibilities.

In a moment she was in front of me surrounded by her guards, "You know my name but yours is still a mystery to me," she purred.

"My apologies, I am Edward Cullen," I bowed my head slightly with my response.

"How is it you know the Major?" she purred sweeping closer.

"He's my brother," she frowned so I tentatively explained; "he joined my family in 1950."

She raised a brow at my use of the word family ' _he has such strange eyes. It seems roomer is true,'_ "you have such intriguing eyes," she almost cooed.

"We only feed on animals-it makes our eyes gold," I explained.

 _'Jasper eats rabbits now? How amusingly disgusting'_ an image of Jasper chasing after the small furry animal flash through her mind. Her face held none of the disgust her mind did. She carefully covered her revulsion but all those around didn't.

"We tend to prefer large prey- like lions and bears- they taste better," I wanted to subtly defend Jasper in some way and hopefully she would just assume that I was responding to looks on all the faces around us and not her thoughts.

She looked me up and down and an image of me gracefully taking down a lion entered her thoughts. I re-framed from grimacing at the lustful thoughts that entered her mind along with the image even if the thought of drinking the blood of animals repulsed her.

"What has you traveling in the area?" she spoke calmly- her thoughts only slightly suspicious. Considering where I was this was the best I could hope for.

"I am hunting down a red headed vampire. Her mate attacked us and we had to destroy him. She will retaliate- I'm making sure that she doesn't get the chance." She was curious as to why only I went after Victoria when there were obviously others and I prayed that she didn't ask. She didn't- she summarized that I had a gift. She wanted me because of it. "I hope you beg me pardon but I need to find her trail again." I said trying to get out as soon as possible and with everything still attached.

She moved closer to me- her face oozing innocents though her thoughts were contradictory. Her second in command shadowed her forward and moved to my other side as she took my arm, "it has been so long since I have heard anything of my dear Jasper- surely you wouldn't disregard a sire's desire to know if one of her creation is happy in his new life? We were ever so close before he left. You would do me such a service," she said sweetly as she started to move. Her arm securely around my own trapping me by her side- she wasn't going to let me go. I was trapped in the she-devils clutches and I couldn't find a way out. No matter which way I moved death stared back at me with scarlet eyes.

I had already failed my mission and I prayed to whoever was listening that Victoria wouldn't threaten Bella- I hoped at least for now that I had scared her off from the idea of harming my beloved.

I knew I would have to bide my time before I could escape; so under the hard crimson gaze of her warriors she led me into the lion's den.


	3. Chapter 3: Gift

Chapter 3: Gift

I shall not yield. I shall not bend the knee of defeat for I shall stand strong against the barbarity that encompasses me in the misery of this place of torment. My throat burned as hell fire scorched its way down my esophagus- surely turning it to ash. I forced Carlisle's compassionate face into my mind to try and push away the thoughts of the blood driven newborns. His image reminded me that the burn was nothing compared to that of the inferno when I breathed in the scent of the glorious crimson nectar that flowed so closely under the ivory skin that belonged to my beloved. Chocolate eyes joined gold as they whispered within my mind of strength and endurance. I will be strong for them- I shall resist.

In the beginning Maria was all for sweet smiles and friendly conversations regarding Jasper and her curiosity of my family. I made sure that I was vague and bent the truth enough not to seem suspicious but she sensed my resistance to stay and her hospitable facade was wearing thin.

Maria had offered me her prey time and time again but I respectfully declined. I asked if she would allow me leave to hunt the surrounding wildlife but unsurprisingly I was denied. She found my discomfort amusing. In the beginning she imagined all the possible ways that she could bargain Jasper's life for my own but she sensed that I had a power so she considered changing her tactics. She kept trying to figure out my gift and I kept trying to hide it from her.

For almost three weeks I had been trying to not let the bombardment of constant thought of the thirty vampires that roamed Maria's estate drive me mad but sanity seemed to be slipping away like sand though an hour glass. Now it was down to twenty-seven; two fights had broken out that caused the destruction of two vampires tearing each other apart then burned and the last had become obsolescent when his strength deteriorate - the boy was no longer of use so Maria's second; Victor destroyed him.

Their thoughts screamed inside my head as they burned. Maria had paid close attention to me in those moments. I hid away in a small empty room- trying to get away from their minds as I pressed my hands against my ears and silently screamed with those that burned away to nothing but ash in the sickly sweet smoke.

She had found me during the boy's destruction and put together all the pieces, "a telepath-fascinating. You could be of such use to me," she purred. _'But I can't have you weak. You will feed,'_ she ordered within her thoughts.

I glared up at her, "then let me hunt-my way," I counted with a low growl.

She smiled in triumph. I wanted to hit myself-I was falling into her trap, "I need you at your strongest sweet- it's not as if you have the advantage of new born strength." _'I doubt you could fight anyone-especially in the condition you are currently in,'_ "why resist?" she cooed.

"No- I will not feed from humans," my voice was unwavering, my conviction was sound. I will not become the monster-not again! I promised that I would not be that beast again! I won't go back on my promise to Carlisle- it would break his heart. And Bella- sweet Bella- I had told her I didn't want to be a monster. If I gave in to temptation I would lose myself and all that would remain would be the beast. I may never lay my eyes upon my beloved again but I shall not scoop to such depths for her sake-never again.

 _'We shall see Pet. We shall see,'_ then she was gone.

Two days past and she paid me no mind when the minds of all those around me where in chaos. There was a human. I couldn't get a good look at them through the eyes of those around and Maria was focusing on past conquests but she could not hide everything from me. Her mind along with the humans confirmed that Maria carried a human female. Though the human's mind was incoherent with fear I knew she was young.

Maria opened the door to my makeshift statuary and tossed the small bundle in her arms to the ground. "I brought you a snack," she smirked and shut the door.

"NO!" I race to the door but stopped when I heard the minds on the other side. I turned and looked down at the crying child. She looked to be around eight and was curled into a ball, her raven locks covering her face, "I'm not going to hurt you," I spoke gently.

At the sound of my voice she looked up at me with hazel teary eyes, "I want my mama," she whispered brokenly in Spanish.

"It's going to be alright- I promise," I sat down next to her, "what's your name little one?" I questioned in her own tongue.

She sniffled, "Amanda...w-what's yours?" she asked quietly.

"I'm Edward. Amanda's a really pretty name," I gave her a small smile- trying to calm her, "I won't let anything happen to you- promise," she trembled and tears slid down her blotchy cheeks. I picked her up and held her. Humming to her, her weary body eventually stopped quaking and the girl fell asleep. I had to get her out of here- no matter what and it had to be tonight. She dreamed of her home, a place that I had passed on my journey south- I would return her.

So as the child slept I made quick plans. Searching the estate for minds- there was eight newborns left to guard me- the rest had left to hunt. They were restless and focused on when there next kill would be, what it would taste like, how they would rejoice in the euphoria of the blood of their prey.

Now was my chance. I laid the girl quietly down and ever so silently I moved towards the door. Retching the door open I made quick work of the two guards- tearing their heads from their shoulders then the girl was in my arms again and I weaved through the blind spots in the newborns visions and senses. I was long gone before they even noticed. I ran at full speed with the light burden within my arms.

I raced towards a river heading down stream- hoping the water would disguise my scent and carry it away before moving forward towards my destination. The house was quiet- her parents asleep in their bed and completely oblivious to the danger that their child had been placed in.

She was back in her bed fast asleep by two in the morning. I then started to run northwest- away from the misery of the past few weeks. Everything was fine until I noticed the voices.

My freedom was crushed. I tried to out maneuver them but almost the entire hunting party had been placed as a trap. So this was why Maria had avoided me for the past couple of days except to deliver the girl.

I glared at Maria's crimson orbs, "just let me go!"

"No- I have plans for you. It may take time but I will break you- your mine now Pet," she motioned several guards towards me. The first got an extra bite added to his collection but the other four manage to restrain me...eventually. I hissed as I felt the searing pain of venom as two of them snapped their teeth into my flesh. I was dragged all the way back to the estate.

I slumped against the wall; my escape was foolishly unthought out. It was nearing dawn when Victor handed Maria what looked to be a hat box and smelled of blood. I stiffened.

They both entered along with three newborns. Maria had an evil grin plastered on her face, "I brought you a gift," and with that she opened it and grasped hold of raven locks and dropped the box on the floor.

I gagged at the sight, "You monster!" I snarled, "She was innocent!" I lunged at her but her guards held me back. My eyes were locked on the innocent face that stared blankly back. I had promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen. I'm the reason she's dead. How many promises will I break?

She snickered, "we're all monsters- it's what we are! The sooner you embrace that the better," she smirked, "Though it's a pity I didn't get a taste," she turned to her second, "did she taste as good as she smelled, love?" she purred.

Victor smirked. Flashes of going to the girl's home after I put her to bed flickered through his mind, flashes of how he feasted on the girl and her parents. He delighted in his twisted game that he played with them as he tortured them and then drank them dry. "Delicious." I tried to lung for him too but made it no farther than where I was.

The she-devil laughed in glee, "now that I've shown you your gift," she dropped the head with a sickening thump and I cringed, "it's time for your punishment," her mind was full of excitement with what she had in store for me.

I swallowed hard and tried unsuccessfully to back away, "no, please no!" I begged, "Don't! I promise not to run away again! Please!"

She gave me a pitting smile and brushed her fingers down the side of my face, "you might get them back in time- but I can't trust you to not run away. I'll return them when I trust you," she cooed as I shook my head struggling to get away.

I'd been forced to the ground. My thrashing limbs became pinned to the floor- my please still echoed within the walls. Maria trapped my head between her thighs- forcing it to cease its movement. I tried closing my eyes but they were pride wide open.


End file.
